


Fright

by Nevada



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevada/pseuds/Nevada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я испугался, - Дерек смотрит парню в глаза, крепче сжимая его руку. – Ты бы только знал, как сильно я испугался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fright

Когда Стайлз не приходит домой в обговоренное ими время, Дерек начинает нервничать.

Когда тишину дома нарушает телефонный звонок, а затем женский голос сообщает Дереку, что «Стайлз попал в аварию», мужчина срывается с места и мчится в больницу.

Добирается он за максимально короткое время, уверенный в том, что совершил не одно нарушение.  
Только на это ему плевать.  
Когда дело касается Стайлза, Дереку совершенно плевать на весь остальной мир.

Мелисса МакКол встречает его у входа в больницу, просит успокоиться и спрятать клыки, потому что со Стайлзом все в порядке.  
Затем она отводит пришедшего в себя оборотня к нужной палате.  
Дерек замирает в дверях, прислушиваясь к сердцебиению парня и почему-то боясь войти.

\- Давай же, хмурый волк, иди сюда. Я в полном порядке, - слышит Дерек и только после этого позволяет себе войти в палату.

\- Ты попал в аварию, Стайлз, - говорит Хейл, присаживаясь рядом с парнем. – Ты не можешь быть в полном порядке.

Стайлз находит своей рукой руку оборотня и переплетает свои пальцы с его.

\- Мне жаль, что я сорвал наш романтический ужин.

\- Даже не пытайся, Стайлз, - рявкает Дерек. – Ты не пришел домой, заставив меня волноваться. А потом мне звонят и сообщают о том, что ты попал в аварию.

\- Прости, - виновато произносит Стайлз.

\- Я испугался, - Дерек смотрит парню в глаза, крепче сжимая его руку. – Ты бы только знал, как сильно я испугался.

\- Прости, - вновь говорит парень. – Я просто торопился домой. Я спешил к тебе.

Дерек притягивает Стайлза к себе и целует его в висок.  
Стилински утыкается лицом ему в плечо и облегченно выдыхает.

\- Со мной действительно все нормально. Пострадал только джип, на мне же ни царапинки.

\- Тогда поехали домой? – спрашивает оборотень. Стайлз согласно кивает.

Они поднимаются и выходят из палаты.  
Стилински благодарит Мелиссу за звонок Дереку и просит передать привет Скотту, когда та разрешает ему отправиться домой.

Уже сидя в машине Стайлз понимает, что ему не было страшно за себя, когда он увидел автомобиль, стремительно мчащийся ему навстречу.  
В тот момент он испугался за Дерека, который уже и так потерял слишком многих близких ему людей.

Стайлз пообещал себе быть осторожным.


End file.
